Extinction 2: Vendetta
by TriK
Summary: Sequal to Extinction. The 4 teen EMTs are in for another round IaHB JP crossover


Extinction 2: Vendetta

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

A/N: Ok everyone, here goes! When I wrote my other IaHB/JB fic I received wonderful reviews. Since then several readers have suggested I do a crossover with JP3 as well. I'll try my hardest to make this fic better then the first, but you readers have to help. If you love it - great! If you hate it then tell me, your suggestions in reviews are what makes a story good. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

~TriK

Chapter 1: Back to Normal

Val Linear giggled playfully as her and her best friend Catie Roth stood in the middle of the Linear house's living room arguing with Hank Beechman. Apparently the raven haired girl was quite upset about Hank allowing their two other friends, Jamie Waite and Tyler Connell, skip out on rehearsal for Catie's self-composed Shakespearean play. 

"So where are they?" Catie asked accusingly to Hank as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I think they went to go see that new dinosaur flick." Hank coyly ratted out his friends keeping his sight aimed at the floor, like examining the gray carpet was interesting or something. Reluctantly raising his gaze to Catie's stern face he added, "Something about wanting to see how realistic the monsters would luck." 

"Are you kidding me?" Val piped up, standing and bushing a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ears. "I never want to see another dinosaur again, real or fake!" She added exasperated.

"Well we cant finish without them." Catie huffed waving her script in the air. "Stupid men." She added with a grunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler and Jamie sat in the front row of the Kingsport theater. Tyler scratched his head and slumped down into the itchy red seat, fighting a headache from the screaming crowd. Jamie was beside him leaning his head on his hand, trying to stay awake throughout the movie. A roar erupted from the speakers along with more shrieks from the crowd as a monstrous Hollywood T-Rex head popped out of some bushes on the screen. The woman the beast was chasing was attacking it with a stick or something… and winning. 

Jamie groaned and leaned over to Tyler, "Can you believe this?" He whispered referring to the movie.

Tyler snorted a response, "I know man, that guy doesn't even look real. And a stick? That's ridiculous… she should be running." He answered. The young men weren't just being cynical, they had first hand experience. Memories of that fateful trip to Jurassic park all those months ago were forever fresh in there minds, and as such all the movie did was bore them. "Lets leave." Tyler prompted after watching a character jump onto a triceratops and ride away to safety, "I think this cheesy movie has dropped my IQ enough for today." He added.

Jamie only sighed and stood up grumbling, "What a waste of 7 bucks." Tyler followed suite and they headed up the isle to the exit, getting pegged by flying popcorn from the frightened movie-goers on the way. 

Standing outside the theater Jamie yawned and arched his back with a crack. Tyler cringed at the sound, "You know that's bad for you right?" Tyler half scolded.

"Whatever." Jamie retorted flatly. Rolling up his black sleeves Jamie paused looking at his left arm, heavy scars littered his flesh and Jamie flinched at the painful memories. Catching Tyler's holding gaze he snapped his head back up to his friend's, "Lets just head to Val's." Jamie decided.

'Catie's gonna be pissed." Tyler grinned as he brushed a hand through his sandy hair and headed down the sidewalk. Tyler looked at the back of his hand as he brought it back down, he began turning his wrist slowly, happy to have his full movement back. The episode at the island had left Jamie and Tyler pretty banged up, but thankfully everything was back to normal now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 2: Ok, there's the first little chapter, the next one will be a lot better and longer but I just wanted to put something out there to give you guys a taste. Anyway, please review and if you haven't checked out my first extinction story that please give it a peek. Thanks!


End file.
